5cream
by Kaleb-James
Summary: Just days after surviving the tragedy that left Sydney and Gail in the Hospital, a new tragedy of games and deceptions unravel, once again pitting the surviving members of the Woodsboro massacre 2.0 and fresh new blood at the tip of a psychopaths knife.


**INT. HOUSE**

A cellphone sits atop a marble counter. It lights up and starts to ring.

A young, twenty something, brunette GIRL picks up the phone.

GIRL

Hello?

A young, deep man's VOICE can be heard.

VOICE

Hello.

The young GIRL walks into another room. And places some NetFlix envelopes on a end table near some couches.

GIRL

May I ask who's calling?

VOICE

I don't think we met.

GIRL

Then how did you get my number?

VOICE

Facebook.

GIRL

So... you got my number from Facebook. But you never met me?

VOICE

Yea. I thought you were attractive.

GIRL

Awww, thank you. But I'm not buying it.

The GIRL walks into a what looks like a laundry room, and opens a dryer.

VOICE

What is there to buy into?

GIRL

My profile is on the highest security setting. No random person can see my number.

VOICE

Well I got it.

GIRL

Then obviously we met before.

VOICE

Why do you say that?

The young GIRL opens up the washing machines, and dumps some clothes into it.

GIRL

I only accept people I have met, or know.

VOICE

Oh, then you must be pretty popular.

GIRL

I wouldn't say that.

The young GIRL clothes the washer and begins to pour detergent into the opening.

VOICE

Why shouldn't I?

GIRL

When I think of being popular, I think of a big breasted, blond cheerleader.

VOICE

Yea, brunette looks good on you.

GIRL

What did you say.

The young GIRL stops what she is doing.

VOICE

I didn't mean any harm. You are a brunette, right?

GIRL

Yea. How did you know?

VOICE

I'm looking at you right now.

The young GIRL pushes the washer's start button.

GIRL

Games over creep. I gotta go.

Voice

Don't hang-

The young GIRL disconnects the call. She begins to walk into the kitchen where she opens a cupboard door. She reaches in and grabs a bag of popcorn.

She opens the microwave and places the popcorn bag inside.

The rings again. She peers over her shoulder and see's "Restricted" displayed on the screen. She grabs the phone and answers it.

Girl

You know, not everyone in Woodsboro is a fan of those Stab movies.

Voice

Who said I was?

Girl

Well, I'm just letting you know its not scaring me.

VOICE

Who said I want to scare you? I'm just trying to talk.

GIRL

Find someone else to call. My boyfriend will be here in any minute.

Voice

I thought you said you weren't a fan of Stab?

GIRL

I'm not.

VOICE

Haven't you seen the opening? Sounds eerily similar that you try to threaten me with you boyfriend coming over.

GIRL

I got to go. Goodbye.

The young GIRL disconnects the call again. She places the phone inside her pocket. She takes the popcorn out of the microwave and dumps some into a bowl.

From inside her pocket her phone begins vibrate. She reaches in and answers.

GIRL

Listen here, stop-

MAN'S VOICE

KRISTIN? Whats wrong?

KRISTIN lets out a sigh. She looks at the clock next to here on the wall. It reads 11:24pm.

KRISTIN

LEE, its been over an hour since you said you'd be here. Where are you?

LEE

I got caught up at work. I'm about 10 minutes away. Whats wrong?

KRISTIN

I'll tell you when you get here. Just hurry.

LEE

Alright, see you soon.

The call disconnects. KRISTIN walks with the bowl into the living room, and sits down on the couch. She reaches for the remote, and hears her phone begin to ring. Grabs it and answers it.

KRISTIN

Lee I told you-

VOICE

Who's Lee?

KRISTIN

You didn't get the hint? Go bug someone else.

KRISTIN hangs up. The T.V turns on, a DVD menu pops up. Her phone rings again. She answers it.

KRISTIN

Listen-

VOICE

You know, its not very polite to hangup on a stranger.

KRISTIN

And why is that?

VOICE

You never know what might happen.

KRISTIN

What does that mean?

VOICE

How you know I'm not some psycho with a knife?

KRISTIN freezes for a moment.

KRISTIN

I gotta go, my boyfriend just pulled up.

VOICE

I don't see any headlights.

KRISTIN

Is this some kind of joke? I'm gonna kill whoever i find out who's behind this. They know I don't like those Stab movies!

VOICE

Who do you think this is?

KRISTIN

One of my friends.

VOICE

Oh, I don't think we met.

KRISTIN

Then who set you up to this? So my friends can die for scaring me!

VOICE

Maybe they will. Maybe they won't. This isn't the same movie anymore. it's a new franchise. And your just the opening kill!

A knock at the front door can he heard. KRISTIN lets out a scream.

VOICE

What is it? You don't like horror movies?

KRISTIN

(Beginning to cry)

Why are you doing this?

KRISTIN Stands up from the couch. She starts to look at the front door as another knock can be heard. She walks backwards toward the back patio doors behind her.

VOICE

You want a motive? I don't think your cut out for that.

A chair smashes through the patio doors behind KRISTIN. She screams and drops her phone as she runs toward the front door, bypassing the stairs.

KRISTIN slams into the door, shoulder first. She peers over her shoulder and sees a figure emerge from the shadows, wearing all black and a "ghostface" mask.

KRISTIN unlocks the door's deadbolt and flings the door open. She begins to run.

**EXT. HOUSE**

Behind her the figure begins to run. slowly catching up to her. KRISTIN is continues down along side the driveway. She can see headlights off in the distance.

From behind, the figure has finally caught up with her, grabbing her, covering her mouth as it plunges its knife into her back. She falls into the gravel, weeping.

KRISTIN begins to crawl away from the figure, but it plunges its knife deep into her shoulder. She lets out a scream.

KRISTIN turns over, laying on her back.

KRISTIN

Why?

The figure plunges the knife into her abdomen. KRISTIN lets out a moan.

**INT. TRUCK**

A young, twenty-something guy, LEE, is driving, staring at the dark road ahead.

He pulls into a drive-way, tucked away behind some trees.

He puts the truck in park, his phone next to him begins to vibrate. KRISTIN's name appears on the screen.

LEE

I'm here. I'll be inside in a few seconds.

There is silence on the other end of the call.

LEE

Kristin?

**EXT. TRUCK/HOUSE**

LEE steps out of the truck. He looks down and sees what looks to be blood on the gravel.

VOICE

Hello, Lee.

LEE

Who is this?

VOICE

I'm what you like to call, a figment of your imagination. By the time you see me, I'll already be 7 inches into your flesh.

LEE

What did you do to Kristin?

LEE looks up toward the house. The front door is open. He continues to the door.

LEE turns on his phone and dial, 9-1-1. He places the phone up to his ear, another call cuts through.

VOICE

I wouldn't do that if I were you.

LEE

Call the police? Damn right I'm calling the police.

VOICE

I was talking about entering the house. You never know what kinda psychos can be hiding in the shadows.

LEE reaches the front door. The lights in the house are dim.

VOICE

Besides, by the time the cops get here, they wont even know how to begin to identify your mutilated corpse. Girl? or Boy?

LEE

You sick fuck, where's Kristin!

VOICE

I don't think you will have a problem finding her.

The phone call ends.

**INT. HOUSE**

LEE continues into the house, looking into every corner as he reaches the back, smashed, patio door.

LEE dials 9-1-1 again.

OPERATOR

9-1-1 Whats your emergency?

LEE

I'm at 471 McGrove Drive. I'm calling to report a break-in.

OPERATOR

Are you at the scene of the crime sir?

LEE

Someones harassing us. There's blood on the ground, and a broken door.

Operator

Any signs of fool play sir?

LEE

My Girlfriend is missing, there's blood on the ground outside, and the back door is smashed open. What part of that didn't you understand?

OPERATOR

Sir I'm gonna have to ask you to calm down.

LEE is staring toward the smashed back door. Glass is, and other debris are scattered across the entry way.

LEE

I need help!

LEE hangs up the phone. He continues toward the back patio.

His phone goes off.

LEE

Where is she?

VOICE

I just want to play a game.

LEE

This isn't a game!

VOICE

Turn on the patio lights.

lLEE

What? No!

VOICE

Live or die. Make your choice.

LEE

This isn't a movie! What did you do with KRISTIN!

VOICE

Turn on the patio lights!

LEE flips the lights on.

On the other side of an in ground pool, KRISTIN is tied, and brutally bleeding, on a chair.

LEE begins to move outside onto the patio.

VOICE

I wouldn't do that if i were you!

LEE stops before reaching the patio.

LEE

I'm gonna fucken kill you!

VOICE

Play the game, and she goes free. Simple. Refuse, and she dies!

LEE

Your a sick fuck! Let her go!

VOICE

John Wayne Gacy, was a sick fuck. Hannible Lecter, was a sick fuck. I myself, is a sick fuck who's reinventing the game. Now play the game.

LEE stands in the doorway.

LEE

What do you want me to do?

VOICE

I want you, to inflict to stab yourself. I want you, to feel the same pain that she is feeling right now.

LEE

Your crazy.

VOICE

We all go a little crazy. Haven't you seen the latest in the Horror movie genre craze? Torture.

LEE

This isn't a movie!

VOICE

This isn't a movie. This is reality, people live, people die. Now do it.

LEE hesitates. and falls to his knees.

LEE

Please... please don't hurt her.

VOICE

That's a little late to be saying.

LEE

What do you want from us.

VOICE

Do what I asked. If you refuse, she dies!

A figure emerges from the shadows, behind KRISTIN who is weeping in the chair.

The figure plunges the knife, again into her abdomen.

LEE lunges forward.

VOICE

I don't think so!

LEE stops in his tracks.

LEE

Your gonna pay for this!

VOICE

Do it! Or she dies.

LEE looks around on the ground where the shattered glass lies.

He reaches down and grabs a shard. He clutches it in his hand. Blood runs from his hand as he holds it against his shoulder.

LEE's face cringes. He lunges forward, impaling himself with the glass window shard. He lets out a scream of agony.

LEE falls to the ground within the broken glass from the door, placing his bloody phone to his ear.

VOICE

Very good. Your almost done.

LEE

You got what you wanted. Now leave us alone!

VOICE

There's one question.

LEE

What is it?

VOICE

Who was the mastermind behind the recent Woodsboro murders.

LEE looks up toward KRISTIN, who's crying in the chair, bleeding. The figure standing beside her.

LEE

Jill Roberts. Sydney's cousin.

VOICE

I'm afraid that's the wrong answer!

The figure grabs KRISTIN'S hair and pulls backwards. With her neck exposed, the figure slices her throat with the blade.

LEE scrambles to his feet, pushing off the ground, cutting his hands on the broken glass.

The figure sprints toward LEE who's getting to his feet. Crashes into him, as the figure slices LEE's arm.

LEE grabs the figure and slams him into the wall. Making the figure drop the knife.

The figure tries too breaks free, but LEE holds him by the throat against the wall.

The figure stops moving, and stares into LEE's face. A knife from behind LEE plunges through his neck, blood splatters over the figure mask.

Behind LEE, another masked figure has emerged. Stabbing through the backside of LEE's neck.

LEE lets go of the figure and stumbles backwards, the Knife sticking out through his throat as blood runs from the tip.

LEE drops to his knees, and finally crashes to the ground in a pool of his own blood.

His eyes pierce upward, to the two masked figures.

_**fade to black**_


End file.
